1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to public address systems in combination with tape recording - playback units devised to facilitate voice accompanyment to prerecorded music or messages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various apparatus designed to provide portable paging public address systems and otherwise disassociated monoral or stereophonic tape recorders.